Aching Heart
by VixenOfMeiraz
Summary: Now, his heart ached for her. He knew he had made a huge mistake, but his pride refused to allow him to even make a step towards her, to apologise. He cursed his pride, but was too weak to overcome it. xxxx DracoxOC Possible Threeshot. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone :D I was suddenly hit by inspiration to write this. It wasn't exactly meant for HP but it just came out. So yeah... It's a little sad-ish... I hope you guys like it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

He sees her with her friends. There is a smile on her face as she listens to her friend telling jokes. But the cobalt orbs he loves lack the warmth he's used to. Black eyebags mar her beautiful ivory skin. Her luscious mocha locks are lank, unlike the soft silkiness it once was. Even though she looks tired, she looks every bit the angel she is in his eyes. An icy cold hand grip his heart as she never spares him a glance.

He turns back to his table, hand reaching out to reach for a scone, forelorn expression on his usual proud face, his grey eyes devoid of any emotion, when just days ago it was like a storm raged in his eyes whenever he looked at her. His friends glance at each other, unbeknownst to him, worry etched on each of their faces. His mind is too caught up to notice.

They had been perfect together. Their hands fit into each other's like they were made for each other. Their kisses, while short, were filled with as much passion as they both could muster. They never spent a day without thinking of the other. They had been so happy together. Until that day. He'd found out. She was a mudblood.

He'd never had a clue. He just assumed she was from an unknown pureblood family. She'd broken down in tears when he'd left her standing there, too shocked at the revelation to actually say anything to her. That was their unofficial separation.

Now, his heart ached for her. He knew he had made a huge mistake, but his pride refused to allow him to even make a step towards her, to apologise. He cursed his pride, but was too weak to overcome it.

While he had skipped class the days after their separation, he knew she went to classes, because his friends mentioned her at points. Why did she not feel the same misery as him? Had she been toying with his feelings?

Did their love mean nothing to her? All the stolen kisses in empty corridors, all the comforting words hidden in snide remarks when they passed each other in the hallways, not to mention the midnight strolls by the Lake and hiding from Filch after curfew.

He'd seen her smiling at another boy, with just a hint of the love she used to show him. Had she forgotten him that easily? Had their love been just a game to her? All the things he'd did just to go out with her, had those all been one big game to her? Had he been just something to show off to her friends? To capture the Slytherin Prince's heart and then shatter it?

Had she ever really loved him? Or had he been too blind to see it?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm thinking of making this into a twoshot, what do you think? Review please :D **

**Thanks for reading **

**Vixen ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to all who favourited and followed. Just a quick question, do you guys want a final chapter where they reconcile? Or do you just want to leave it as it is? Review please **

Her heart aches. So much. For the ice-cold Slytherin Prince she'd once spent hours ranting about in anger. His aloof façade doesn't fool her. His expressive grey eyes tell her all she needs to know. Those beautiful silvery orbs of his, filled with love for her once upon a time, now a piercing look that penetrated her very soul.

His normally styled blond hair, tousled ever so slightly, soft as a feather to the touch, is in a mess, the gelled spikes sticking up as a result of running his hand through it too many times. His aristocratic features are sharper than ever, his cheeks so sunk in that he resembles the Grim Reaper. But he is still the gorgeous bloke who seduced her into falling in love with him all those months ago.

A razor-sharp dagger rushes through her heart as she sees him calmly eating breakfast with his friends, not even glancing at her so much as once. Did he really not care? Her onyx eyes flash back and forth between her ex-lover and her friends, pretending to laugh occasionally to prevent anyone from noticing her agony. Her friends see right through her act, one of them going so far as to place a comforting arm around her. The warm familiar scent of her best friend engulfs her, soothing her broken and aching heart. Leaning her head on his shoulders, she silently sobs, not noticing the storm raging in a pair of grey eyes a table away.

Their love had been one in a million. Each understood the other like they were themselves; a single express their care for the other. Their embraces while rare, were more comforting than the softest of beds and the warmest of quilts. Their kisses were short and sweet, merely reassuring the other of their presence.

How could he have done this to her? After all they'd admitted to other. The great pureblood not actually wanting to be a Death Eater, or the Hufflepuff being meaner than she'd cared to acknowledge. Not to mention their meetings in the hidden nooks and crannies of the magical castle late after curfew, the sneaking out into their secret clearing at night to have a midnight picnic, the stolen kisses in between classes.

She wipes off the tears, and smiles tearily at her best friend, although her heart wished that it could have been _him _who was comforting her, as he used to do. His lean, muscular arms wrapping around her, like her own personal security blanket.

Where had their love gone? All destroyed no doubt, by the centuries-old prejudice against non-magicals beings. The remnants of their love, so true and pure, carelessly thrown into the wind. Wisps of the lovely memories just lingering in their minds, bringing agony and pain to their tortured souls.

**A/N: And that's a wrap everyone! How'd you guys like it? Please review, favourite and follow! All are greatly appreciated! Also, do check out my other stories, Revelations, Blackness in Thy Heart, and Pretty Boy Troubles! **

**Love,**

**Vixen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Aching Heart is back for one final installment! Since this is the last chapter, I decided to make it longer. Some of you have been begging for this chapter, and I felt so bad for not getting off my lazy ass to go write this. So here you are!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Their hearts ached, but they could do nothing but watch as the memories of their love slowly faded away. Split-second glances at the other when they pass each other in the hallways; stolen looks when the other's back was turned, wondering if the other felt the same way they did; shattered, like a fragile piece of glass, so exquisite yet never to be repaired once broken.

That was all that was left of their bond, so strong it was, yet severed forever by a foolish matter of pride. He couldn't help but writhe in agony as he thought of how he could have saved it if he'd just held her i his arms and told her it was okay. That he didn't care that she was a mudblood.

But no, cultured from a young age to believe in pureblood supremacy, he could not turn his back on the beliefs his imprisoned father had instilled in him. Not to mention the Dark Lord _knew_. It was the only thing that kept the monster away from his mother and _her_. Leaving her would splinter his heart, tear his soul apart, make him cry out in pain as he watched her laugh and smile with that boy.

That boy was better for her, as much as it tortured him to admit it. Nothing preventing them from being together, no Dark Lords coming after her, it was a much safer option. He would rather by Crucioed over and over than see a single strand of her luscious mocha locks be touched by the filthy beasts that likened themselves to be superior.

There was nothing he wanted more than to see her safe and happy, even if it meant being wedded to some other pureblooded girl who felt nothing but infatuation for him. If it meant that she could be safe from the Dark Lord's clutches, he would do anything, _anything _just to keep that smile on her angelic face that he could spend hours staring at.

When his betrothal was announced, he snuck a glance to see if any spark of anger or jealousy would appear in those onyx eyes of hers. Just a sign that would tell him she cared. Something to keep him going through the pain of being married to another whom was not her. But those glittering gems stayed blank, devoid of emotion as she met his gaze for that one moment.

* * *

Staring out the window at the moon each night, she was reminded of the moonlit walks they used to take along the Black Lake. Hand in hand they would walk, just enjoying themselves in the other's presence. No words would be spoken, expressed only through their eyes; their care and affection for the other was unmistakable, or so she thought.

She couldn't forget the way he had tensed up after she had finally revealed the truth to him. The stormy grey eyes that enchanted her so froze up into little chips of silver, the horror on his face as he realised who she really was. So disgusted he was that he left her standing there, like a fool, at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

She'd stayed there that night, sobbing as the heartbreak registered, her fragile heart swiftly being turned into smithereens. He would never see her as _her _again, only as some filthy mudblood who was unworthy of his attention.

Going to class the next day had been excruciating for her; keeping all signs of her loss within the confines of her mind and putting up that mindless cheery façade. He wasn't there. While she yearned to see the face she'd come to adore in the past months, she thanked her lucky stars he wasn't here. She likely would have broken down right then.

The pieces of her already crushed heart were shredded into tiny particles when she heard the news that he was betrothed to Astoria Greengrass in their seventh year. The little blonde chit fawned over him, her witchlike hands crawling all over his flawless milky skin, her painted nails scratching his wrist as she grabbed at them.

He seemed unfazed by it, going along with whatever the girl wanted. Sometimes she would catch him with a forlorn expression on his face and would hope that he was thinking of her and not of that wretched girl.

She longed to see that gentle loving gaze that most thought him incapable of having directed at her once more. Just once. And she would be content. She would be happy even if he spent the rest of eternity away from her. Happy knowing that he really did love her and their love had not just been an entertaining little game to him.

It was a cheery morning. He stood up from his seat at his table and roughly shook off the arm clinging to him, saying he couldn't take it anymore. Despite the whiny girl's pleas and cries, he left her there with a promise to compensate her for her wasted time and money.

She watched silently as he strode away, a storm of emotions hiding behind her stony expression. She yearned to be with him, stay by his side to place her hands in his, but she held back. After all, he didn't love her anymore. Many times when they passed each other in the hallways or perhaps brushed by each other on the way to class, he would always flinch, as if something burnt him.

Lost in thought as she walked back towards the Hufflepuff common room, she didn't notice when someone reached out and pulled her into an empty broom closet. The ice cold hands upon her thin wrist held it in a tight grip, yet it was not restrictive, instead holding a comforting and protective feel.

In the dark, she couldn't make out the face of the person who had grabbed her, but it was likely to be a boy since she could feel how much taller he was compared to her petite frame. But in the dim light shining through the hole under the closet door, she caught a flash of platinum blonde. Her eyes grew wide; could it really be?

Her heart pounded against her ribcage, almost breaking through it. Shakily, she raised her free hand up to touch the unknown person, not daring to hope, yet wishing it was him. Running her fingers over the features of the person, she looked for the telltale scar near chin where her cat had once scratched the boy she loved so much.

She felt the long, thin scar she'd touched so many times and gasped. Her hand stayed there, cupping his cheek. Unbeknownst to her, tears had started streaming down her pale cheeks. A sob escaped from her mouth as her eyes focused on the person infront of her. Unable to take the influx of emotions, she made to leave the closet, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against their owner's muscled chest.

"Don't go…" he croaks out in a raspy voice, as if he hadn't used his voice in a long time.

She tried to pry his arms from her in a weak attempt to escape, even though they both knew how much she craves his touch and vice versa. He pressed feather-light kisses on her neck, trying to convince her to stay despite the pain he caused.

Finally relaxing into his embrace, she grasps onto his arm as they both sink to the floor, knees weak. Tears are spilling from their eyes, making the cold stone floor damp, causing her to shiver from the cold and the feeling of him with her.

He tightened his hold on her, as she sobs into his chest. He nestles his face into her thick cocoa hair, reveling in the heady fragrance that he missed so much. She takes in the scent of his cologne, calming her in its familiarity.

There they stayed in each other's arms, entwined in their embrace, the two lovers with the aching hearts.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: Aching Heart is completed! I hope you guys liked it **** Please favourite and review! If I get at least 5** **reviews, I may consider an epilogue.**

**Byeeeeee**

**Vixen;)**


End file.
